


[Podfic of] Sometimes

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Avenger!Clint, Fanboy Bucky Barnes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, cawclunks, coffee shop AU, meet cute, modern!Bucky, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Bucky Barnes is fine. He's cool. He's got his work and his life and he appreciates the Avengers just as much as any other slightly thirsty millennial. But then Clint Barton, America's hottest Avenger, walks into the coffee shop Bucky works at and, well, he's screwed.Hopefully literally.





	[Podfic of] Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045780) by [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton). 

> My second podfic for ClaraxBarton, which she won in the Charity Hawktion 2019! Thanks to the wonderful crew who ran the Hawktion, and to Clara for bidding on me!

Link to soundcloud (downloading enabled): [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-518100091/sometimes-podfic)

Podfic Length: 00:16:11

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, and as always, if (lol, when) you enjoy the fic itself, consider clicking through to Clara's fic itself and leaving her a comment too!


End file.
